


Fuck, marry and kill.

by VoodooArt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooArt/pseuds/VoodooArt
Summary: This is my first work so please leave feedback.It all starts with a game of innocent fuck, marry and kill. You are a pilot/engineer just trying to get on with your work and social life when you have an unfortunate run in with kylo ren himself. And no matter what you seem to do you end up embarrassing yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece please leave advice and feedback, thanks.
> 
> Possibly going to make this into a series? Thoughts?

 

"Fuck, marry and kill." As she spoke the words she pointed to three important people in the room. The group of pilots and technicians tried to stifle shocked laughter. Usually this game was done amongst themselves but recently the presence of the higher officers had caused a stir and by the looks of things made the new game more dangerous and interesting. "Well, I for one would definitely marry General Hux. Ambition, looks and not to mention the high ranking job.. Money." she made a further gesture with her hand insinuating money. It was a female blonde technician whom had spoken and originally started the game. She had answered her own game without hesitation. Others around them giggled and nodded in agreement. Everybody looked up to general Hux, they either wanted to be him or wanted him. There was further mutters of agreement around the new visiting Moff at the starkiller Base. He was fairly young for a moff and was the essence of silver fox but everybody knew he was on the cusp of losing his job. So, he was placed at the position of 'fuck'. There was a couple of arguments over if Moff Jaroff or General Hux, which one of them was marriage material. A couple of people caught on that one person in the group grimaced. It was you, you were internally and quietly disagreeing with them, losing interest in their fantasies. 

You let your eyes trail over the room, there was meant to be some big important news given today and that was meant to be the reason you was all here. Your eyes bumped into the three figures at the far side of the room but one in particular caught your attention. One that the group hadn't even mentioned yet but seemed to have unspokenly been put in the kill position. "I'd fuck him" the words slipped out of your mouth before you even realised. The tall, dark cloaked figure had caught your imagination as your gaze trailed down the robes of the man, or so you hoped it was some sort of man. His shoulders looked broad, well muscled in an athletic way attached to well toned arms. You imagined being the one to see what was underneath... Or perhaps you wouldn't and he would keep the outfit on during.. The blonde technician grabbed your arm knocking you out of your thoughts, she squealed girlishly making you wince. "I hope you don't mean Lord Ren?" she made a gagging sound. "Gross and scary" the other workers once again seemed to agree with her, their eyes wide with fear and amusement. You shrugged slightly embarrassed you had blurted it out but your eyes never broke away. You was sure you saw his leather gloved hands tighten at the technicians words, but surely he couldn't have heard from there? 

You carried on your fantasy once again, following the seam of his robes downwards. His under trousers where tight and you wondered if you angled right you would be able to see.. You unconsciously leaned sideways, your head titling down to one side with your moving body. The Commander was a mysterious and dominant man and your vivid imagination threw images of him forcing you to kneel down in front of the Lord himself and... Suddenly you saw movement, Kylo Ren had shifted his weight and as your gaze flickered back upwards you saw that intimidating mask staring straight towards you. Or so you guessed, it was hard to tell where he was looking under the heavy helmet. Blood rushed to your cheeks and you lost your balance as originally you had been leaning sideways to get a better perve on the Lord himself. You wanted to kick yourself there and then, how stupid and ignorant you was. This was a Knight of Ren, The Knight of Ren himself and here you where objectifying him like a piece of meat and stupidly got caught. Suddenly you caught your train of thought, surely you hadn't been caught? He was all the way across the large expanse of a hall, he was probably just noting somebody important in the room, he wouldn't even give a breath towards a lowly pilot/engineer like yourself. Anyway, amid your thoughts you had tumbled sideways knocking over the blonde technician who had been taunting you. You both ended up in a heap among the first order recruits. If the ground could open up and swallow you now that would just be great. The commotion had brought unwanted attention and the troopers nearby burst out into laughter aswell as the group of friends, the troopers already thought lowly of the techies never mind you making them the laughing stock. Luckily you was wearing your formal pilots uniform not techie uniform which hopefully would remove some of the humour from you to the technician 'Jennifer' as you found her name out by her mortified friends who tried to untangle you both from each other. But it was too late. As you lifted your head from Jennifer where you laid crushing her you caught sight of a pair of shiny black uniform boots. Your stomach dropped. "Can your technicians not even stand straight General?" the cool, cruel synthesised voice could only belong to one person and another pair of boots stomped into view. A lump had formed in your throat. Hux made a frustrated sound in his own throat. After the whole 'fuck' fiesco still fresh in your mind you literally had to will yourself not to stare at Lord Ren's crotch as you came to stand especially as he was literally stood towering over you and if you could see his face you swore he must be smirking. "I'm a pilot and pilot engineer Sir, not a technician" you piped up correcting Lord Ren. "Speak when spoken to engineer" Kylo drawled the last word as an engineer was technically a technician but hanger based work. He knew you was being pedantic about the issue. You didn't dare look at him but stood up dusting your uniform down and stood to attention to General Hux, your body and attention fully turned towards him. Hux had raised surprised brows at you, you had just spoken back to a Knight of Ren. "My technicians and pilots are fully capable workers, a moment of clumsiness can be excused. I'm sure there is good reas.." Kylo Ren cut him off "I'm sure" Kylo's words dripped with sarcasm even through the masked voice. Did he know? You felt the heat begin to rise in your face, tips of your ears turning red and all you could do was stare at your superior and try and pretend the towering mocking form wasn't there. General Hux met your wide eyed unblinking stare with curious slanted eyes. His brows were furrowed in annoyance of being talked over like some insignificant recruit "Yes, well, anyway we have more important matters to attend. I will discipline the women accordingly after business" a couple of nearby troopers tried to hide stifled laughs behind coughs and placing helmets on their grinning faces. That was the last straw. General Hux turned on them "if everybody insists on being insolent today you will all be on tie cleaning duty!" with his fists balled it was his turn to start turning red. He hated being made a fool of in front of Lord Ren, it was obvious that the general and him were constantly butting heads and trying to show each other who was the bigger boss. 

You bit your bottom lip willing yourself not to smirk at his innocently implied comment. You also hoped the general wouldn't take his humiliation out on you and Jennifer. Hux had turned away from you both to reprimand the troopers on professional behavior and attitude which left you to face Kylo Ren himself. Procedure made you turn and stand to attention to the higher ranking member left facing you. His mask was tilted ever so slightly as he seemed to be considering you a moment. "Sorry Lord Commander Ren sir our behaviour was but an accident, it won't happen again sir" you answered once again before being spoken to but recent events had left you stuttering and nervous, desperately trying to explain your embarrassing actions. Kylo stepped forward leaving nomore than an inch between him and you, your nose was almost touching his robes. He was alot taller than he looked across the room. "You can't seem to hold your tongue.. technician" he growled the words through his voice distorter "see that 'accidents' do not happen again, we have no room for accidents in the first order." You gulped noticing his gloved hands were flexing, fingers twitching near his renowned lightsaber. He had killed men for much less than what you had done, or so you had heard. 

Your reaction was to close your eyes and ready yourself for the impending death or pain you was about to receive from this dark mysteriously sexy figure. He was stood so close you could feel the heat radiating from him, hopefully him not his saber. Jennifer screamed next to you but you didn't have time to look what had happened as you felt an intense pressure against your chest and your whole body was lifted into the air. You flew across the room, there wasn't much of an impact as you crossed the large expanse of room and hit the wall at the other end. You seemed to have got off lightly, just bruises and a bruised embarrassed ego would remain. Even when you hit the wall on the other side, the metal wall made a louder noise than how hard you had actually hit it. Had Lord Ren done it just for show or generally was trying not to hurt you? The question was soon answered as you once again was picking yourself back up. Jennifer despite standing quiet and at attention the whole event she was severely injured. You felt a shudder run down your spine, there he was still staring at you from his original place at the front of the room. You couldn't break eye contact, you felt frozen not just in fear but confusion. Your eyebrows furrowed as you made a mental note to try steer clear of Ren and trouble for awhile. The sobbing blonde female was carried away to the medical and the smell of burning flesh followed her. 

The drama in the room had now quietend down since Ren had had his outburst at you and the technician. There was tension in the room as nobody wanted to be the person to pop the tension and be his victim which could possibly result in death this time. And the time they had all been waiting for started, the General now back to his calm predator like composure began his speech to the first order. Everybody in the room turned to listen to General Hux, giving their full undivided attention for the first order, even The Knight of Ren was listening intently. 


	2. A close encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are called to General Hux's office which leads to many events that only cause more questions.  
> A close encounter again with the man himself.

The next day it was inevitable that you was going to be summoned to General Hux's office. You hoped this whole mess would just be forgotten or dropped as a couple of clumsy and insignificant 'technicians', but in the first order, especially with Hux in charge, perfection was at the utmost importance in any and every aspect of the operation. You wondered if Jennifer was still in medical and if her wounds were serious or not. The question still stood as to why Lord Ren had taken his anger out on her and not your smart arse mouth. Your mind flashed to the image of Kylo's tensing gloved hands at Jennifer's earlier words about him, not to mention her gagging noise at the thought of him. You frowned deeply, skin turning pink at the thought of him possibly over hearing any of that conversation was morifying. But again surely he couldn't have heard from the other side of the room, not to mention amid the crowds of first order members. Though you had heard he was an apprent force user or something and his powers either were true or overly exaggerated by troopers. You had witnessed yesterday firsthand a small amount of force power but could it give him super hearing of some kind? Mind reading?  
You contemplated the issue of yesterday thoroughly as you got into your uniform and tried to have every hair in place. Your datapad screen glared at you from the bunk bed the message relayed through from some other of Hux's lackeys still on the screen taunting you. There was no mention as to why you had to go speak to him, you hoped it was a technical question or some sort of pilot assignment but in the back of your mind you knew you was being reprimanded by him, and him personally. The General had been made a fool of in front of Kylo Ren and once again his recruits looked undisciplined and disrespectful, if it wasn't for the 'fin' issue he probably wouldn't have been so touchy.  
With everything in order and hopefully to Hux's perfectionist standards you headed out of the dorm room. 

There was a constant buzz of work on the base no matter the time, jobs ran like clockwork. People clocked on as others clocked off, you was on a morning shift and wished you wasn't, wanting general Hux to have had some time to consider and forget about you. You was probably timetabled in as his first job of the day as you was summoned before duty start time. A couple of pilots nodded your way with tired eyes as they were close to clocking out time, you had probably been the gossip of the evening by the smirks on some of their faces. Even a couple of troopers nudged each other as you approached General Hux's office. You made a mental note of their numbers wondering if it was the same guys who laughed at Hux's comment yesterday. 

As you reached General Hux's office a trooper raised his hand out to you motioning you to stop. "Name, rank and business" he sounded bored and spoke the words out to you, he probably had said this several times already in the past few hours. You gave the answers he was looking for and he nodded. "You may enter.." you didn't wait for the trooper to finish his sentence and began opening the door in your eagerness to get this ordeal over and done with "once The Knight of Ren has concluded his business". It was too late. As the trooper's sentence trailed off you was pushing open the office door which seemed to get stuck halfway preventing you from opening it further, and causing you to walk straight into the solid metal door. Rubbing your sore and probably glowing red forehead the door fell open without you touching it. It revealed why immediately, a large dark familiar figure stood once again looking down upon you, one hand leaning on the now open door."Still not able to listen to others and follow instructions" the mechanical voice drawled "what is the punishment for eavesdropping and interference of a commander and generals conversation?" there was that mocking tone again, he very well knew you wasn't purposely listening or wandering in, he had previously made it obvious in his earlier contradicting statement. You felt Kylo Ren was generally trying to make your life worse and personally now taking it upon himself to mock you, as if you needed him to add insult to injury, everyone on the hanger already seemed to have jokes at the ready for you.  
General Hux animatedly sighed at his desk, running a hand across his face, massaging the skin at his temple. This situation was obviously not helping you get in his good books, he looked stressed.  
"S. S.. Sorry Sir. I just, I just wanted to get back to work quickly I didn't mean to intrude." You stuttered and stammered your way through an apology, your wide eyed frantic gaze flitting between Hux and Kylo. You took a relieved step backwards wanting to escape the range of a weapon but the General motioned for you to enter. Kylo had still not made an attempt to move to let you in, if you was going to enter you was going to have to pass him, almost squash past him. The mysterious mask seemed to be following you intently, he didn't move a muscle as you approached him. You stared up into the visor trying to search for some kind of person beneath it all, all you could see was a dark reflection of yourself staring back. You looked abit like a trapped lamb, eyes large and scared. You bit down on your bottom lip as you looked away. You was trying not to think about how close he was now, how easily it would be as you walked underneath his arm that was holding the door open to just... touch him. Was you mad!? Was you seriously thinking of reaching out and 'accidentally' brushing against him. You edged through the gap between the door and Kylo, your heart was pumping madly, blood was rushing in your ears, something primal in you could sense the nearby danger but the thrill excited you. You turned a fraction, ever so slightly towards him as to accidentally brush your left side against the man when you was stopped. His right fingers twitched upwards ever so slightly in an action you wondered was the cause. It was like hitting an invisible shield, your limbs frozen literally millimetres from his cloak. "Don't" the word could have been missed if you hadn't been concentrating on Kylo so intently. It almost sounded like a gruff breath. Your eyes darted up in panic to the General, he obviously hadn't heard it or wasn't bothered he was reading papers on his desk waiting for you to enter. You both stared at each other for what felt like minutes, the mask tilted down towards you, you was so close you could hear what sounded like human breaths beneath the modulator. Then he was gone. Breaking the spell upon you. You let out a breath you didn't even realise you was holding as the Knight of Ren moved around you to exit the room. You caught the door with your right hand as he let go and steadied yourself as you regained control of your limbs again. You felt faint and flustered. What the hell had just happened?! Now the man had moved you was free to walk onwards towards Hux's desk, a million questions dancing in your head. 

When you approach General Hux's large desk you must have looked pale as he frowned at you. Your hand was shaking as you saluted him appropriately. "y/n... Did you report to medical after yesterday's incident?" there was no concern laced in his voice you noted, it was duty and paperwork that evolved the question. You shook your head in answer to him. "Hmm.. You seemed to have fortunately gotten off lightly when faced with Lord Ren. Even so I can't let the issue go undisciplined still. You spoke out if turn and rudely to a commanding officer. You will be on ship cleaning duty for a couple of shifts. Your new schedule will be sent through immediately." He opened his mouth again as if he wanted to say more but paused to consider what he was going to say "and y/n please try and stay out of Commander Ren's path from now on, you seem to have captured his attention and I wouldn't say it is a good thing." You relaxed a little and fell at ease when you saw a flicker of concern flash across his usually stern face. "I'm just saying, be careful, don't let this jeopardise your promising career path. I don't need anymore trouble or loss of anymore first order workers." You inwardly smiled, well, well, even Hux could show some sort of compassion for his workers. You knew you was somewhat of a promising worker of his, you started as a young lowly techie and worked your way upwards to ship technician and even bagged yourself the title of pilot for a couple of assignments. Your flying skills had impressed the first order and you was working your way up the rankings and hoping for more piloting missions aboard the ships. But cleaning duty was not on your list. "Of course Sir. I never intended to cause Commander Ren any trouble sir." the next sentence you spoke quietly. "Sir, may I be bold enough to enquire about Jennifer, the other technician who was involved?" General Hux raised his brows, it was a bold question and it kind of made you wish sometimes you would shut your big mouth. "I cannot speak about Miss Dour's condition though I can disclose within these walls that her condition may not be appropriate for her to return to work" the General grimaced and ran a hand through his sunburnt coloured hair. "Dismissed" he waved a hand shutting off your motor mouth opening once again. There was more you wanted to ask, questions about Kylo Ren, about his abilities, Jennifer's condition. There was so much left unsaid. 

You saluted the General and turned to leave. "Oh." Hux made a surprised noise that you was surprised to hear from him which made you stop at the doorway. "Maybe it will be harder than we thought, Commander Ren has requested you clean his personal ship aswell, inside and out" he moved his jaw in a manner of annoyance. You felt your speechless. What was Kylo Ren's game? Was this meant to be some kind of humiliation? Though a part of you was excited to have a look at the ship, it wouldn't be too bad as long as Kylo stayed out the way. Not that abit of eyecandy at work wouldn't be nice but.. As you opened the door the trooper who guarded General Hux's door was stood at the other side of the wall, there was glowing melting burn marks across his armour. You ran to him and supported the trooper who was using the wall to stand. "General Hux I think we need a medic here!" The trooper shrugged you off and saluted the General to the best of his abilities. It was obvious who had done the damage, there was that obvious burning smell again. "General Hux sir, sorry for not completing my duty appropriately" he didn't sound injured and what was the General just saying he didn't want to lose anymore men. You could see the anger in Hux's face when he saw the trooper, the look he had was dangerous. "Go to medbay SA-4128" he snapped before turning to you "he is one of our best, this business with Lord Ren is getting out of hand we can't keep losing technology, weapons, armour or people." You wanted to say something, anything but there was nothing to say. This was partially your fault but then again if Kylo Ren didn't overreact at each situation. Again it felt as if he was trying to get you into trouble with General Hux. Selfish git you inwardly cursed the dark figure he probably didn't even consider how General Hux was going to blame you aswell for SA's armour cost and any injuries beneath. Though luckily one thing was obvious, he hadn't gone for the kill, the damage was done deliberately. "Y/n. Time to redeem yourself, I have a new assignment for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the responses so far, I've decided to carry this on and see where it leads. Got many ideas :D


	3. Sweat, blood and fisticuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work, or back to your new work, cleaning the ships. You encounter Jennifer's friends and possibly a new ally of your own. A further encounter with the dark Lord himself enlightens you more on yours and his situation.

"I'll be in touch, report back anything on activity for now" Hux's words resounded in your head. Why was everything going wrong? It was all since Kylo had come along to the base, he was ruining your life. Not that you didn't want an extra assignment, or hope to be sent on some secret mission but you had a feeling this one would be something to do with Kylo Ren and you wasn't going to get away from him that easy. You wanted to be sent on a piloting assignment not a babysitting assignment. You frowned, this was getting more complicated by the minute. All you had wanted to do was stare, fuck or touch some beautiful mysterious bad boy and it had caused nothing but trouble. 

You had returned to the hanger and clocked in for your first cleaning shift. Great. You saw people nudging each other and whispering. Nothing particularly exciting happened in the base and to relieve people of galactic pressures and duty they turned to gossip and talking about the local base news, which at the moment you seemed to be. Shamefully you grabbed a pair of stained grey overalls to pull over your uniform and the cleaning machinery, could be worse the General could have made you complete it all by hand. You dragged the large trolley through the hanger, first stop ties. 'Head down and don't bring attention to yourself' was what you repeated to yourself over and over again as you pressure washed outside and hoovered inside and hand waxed each tie individually. Every muscle in your body was beginning to feel sore by dinnertime. You didn't even understand why the ties even needed cleaning, it was space for goodness sake, there was a little bit of sand debris stuck in some areas but nothing major to need a deep clean. Ties were little fighters not ships to land. Then you remembered you had to clean Lord Ren's shuttle. Now that shuttle had indeed landed down on Jakku not so long ago, it probably would take the rest of the day. But for now, you was entitled to have a dinner break. 

You chose to grab some food from the cafeteria and bring it back to the hanger. You sat near one of the tie fighters, your back leaning against its landing gear, watching the the world pass you by. "Hey Lord Ren fucker" a voice loudly called out to you. You winced at the insult. Could you seriously have a Kylo Ren free minute? You looked to see a couple of workers in techie uniforms, probably Jennifer's friends, hopefully not. You tried to ignore the jibe at you and carried on eating. One of the guys stepped forward "oi, were talking to you". Looks like it was a losing battle to ignore them, they wanted a mocking session. Feeling unsafe sat down you stood, but your height was nothing on any of them, damn you and your short legs you cursed inwardly. "Look I'm in enough trouble as it is, please kindly piss off" you sighed and folded your arms but it didn't look like it was going to work this time. The guy at the front of the group lowered his brows in anger. "Because of you Jennifer is in medbay, did you know she's got a burnt face? and popped the nerves down her left arm? She won't be able to use it properly again" he growled obviously upset by the injuries. You tried to step back but your back hit the tie as he approached you, his fist grabbed the front of your jumpsuit at the neck. "Wasn't me slagging off the Commander, sounds like she got off lightly" you shrugged, now you was cursing your stupid witty mouth again. It was your honest thoughts though, Kylo could have removed her arm not just burnt into her skin.   
The group surrounded you cheering for the big lug of a technician to hit you, show you a lesson, get revenge. But your mind was focused elsewhere, this time you felt it... It felt familiar, and you recognised its invasion this time, like a cold tendril entering your brain, searching, probing, it sent a shiver down your spine and it could have been passed off as a shudder. You realised you had felt that presence before, in fact everytime you saw... There he was, stood at his shuttle, the dark brooding figure at the other side of the hanger. And there he wasn't as a palm slapped across your face stinging your cheek and making your ears ring. The shock was enough to knock your senses astray and allow for several more hits to follow. You tried to fight back, kicked, bit, hit but you was outnumbered, you finally gave up and slipped down the tie to the floor where you waited for the final kicks and punches to stop which they did. You heard a strangled cry above you.   
"I would prefer my cleaner not incapacitated" the breathy modulated voice sounded. He was holding the group back away from you with some kind of invisible shield, their feet and hands still aiming and balled as if frozen in mid air. "I personally injured your technician in the medbay, would you care to battle me?" he let them go and the gang just stated at him dumbfounded. The tall cloaked man took on a fighting stance, his knees bent beneath the robe, his hand releasing his saber from its holding. The lightsaber crackled and fired to life, its glow and dangerous unstable flicker was intimidating enough. The technicians stumbled backwards. "I enjoyed it" he toyed with them, mocking them "the smell of her pretty pale burning flesh" he spun his saber in a taunting and show off fashion, he looked like quite a skilled fighter. "I can feel your afraid", he chuckled darkly "come at me" he motioned with one hand for the guys to approach him, but nobody moved, if anything they were moving backwards. "COME AT ME!" he roared, obviously his anger rising now. You warily stood, a hand clutching your probably bruised side. He was stalking them, stepping forward like a predator. You moved aswell, you know it was stupid but General Hux would applaud you later, or so you hoped. "Don't" the word came out smaller than you wanted. It made him stop, probably because it was the same word he had spoke to you earlier that day. His mask was cocked towards you leaving himself off guard but non of the technicians were stupid enough to attack him anyway. "General Hux doesn't want to lose more workers sir, for the good of the order sir." There was a minute silence between everybody before Kylo struck his weapon into a nearby shuttle, crisscrossing lines into the tie fighter. You nodded at the others to leave as the Commander cut large amounts of the ship apart." The General did also mention he didn't want anymore damage to tech and resour.." Kylo stopped his rage and turned a fraction to stare at you, his chest heaving under the tight fabric "uh, nevermind" you muttered. He gave one last swing as if in rebellion.   
"Come" he commanded you and he was higher ranking so you had no choice but to follow the intimidating man. Hopefully he had just used up all his rage. He was already stalking away with large paces that you struggled to keep up with. You felt wet coming out your nose and somewhere off to the side of one of your eyes. You probably looked a mess. You really wern't making a good impression, so far you have fallen over, talked back, walked into a door, possibly got caught trying to brush against him and now got beat up like a pathetic worm in front of him. With that in mind you tried to walk without holding your side and ignored the wooziness your head injury was causing and walked tall and proud as a member of the First Order should.  
He had entered his Upsilion-class shuttle without a backward glance. You was nervous but you made your way up the ramp, your stomach doing backflips. People would be coming off their dinner breaks now but would anybody actually come to help you against the commander if they heard you scream in here? Nope, definately not.   
The ship was dark and you couldn't see Kylo within. You jumped as the ramp lifted behind you. Great, trapped with an angry Kylo Ren. You took a few more steps forward when his voice stopped you. "Do we not train you in the first order how to defend yourself?" he was leaning against one of the sides watching you in the darkness. You shook your head. No, not unless you was a trooper, Hux saw it as a waste of resources and time for men who weren't going to use the skills. There was that nagging cold feeling in the base of your skull again "He's a fool" Kylo breathed the words with venom evidently there. You wasn't sure if he had made the assumption himself or was confirming his mind reading abilities to you. "Wouldn't you like to know... Know how much I know" there was that mocking tone again. Was he referring to how much he knew in general or.. Panic rose in the pit of your stomach. He was circling you slowly, his tall lithe body gracefully moving from side to another before you could turn to face him. He chuckled darkly. "I could teach you" he had stopped close to you, your face almost touching his robed chest, his masked face tilted down towards you. Your heart and stomach was doing things you wished they weren't, they hadn't been this excited and nervous around anybody before, and you didn't even know this person. What you wouldn't give for his stupid mask to not be in the way right now. "Why?" you asked confused, your brows furrowed. You wanted with all your heart to say yes, to train with the Knight of Ren would be an honour. To say anything to get some contact with this figure, he didn't even allow accidental touches and that made you crave him even more. But what was his reasoning, why you? Why a lowly recruit that spoke out of turn? He seemed stunned by your question himself, he didn't speak, and you ended up counting the breaths you heard behind the modulator. They were calm you noted, maybe thoughtful. You saw this as a now or never opportunity, when else would you get chance to be alone with Kylo Ren? You closed your eyes and raised your hands towards him, you wanted to remove the mask, caress whatever face was beneath but once again you didn't get that far. He met you halfway, moving at an inhuman pace, he caught your wrists with the force, his hands literally hovering above them. You was slammed against the side of the ship, your hands above either side of your head. His mask came to rest near the crook of your neck "we shall begin your defence lessons tomorrow whilst you clean the shuttle". You bit your bottom lip, you couldn't control the images that this vulnerable position brought up in your mind but Kylo wouldn't even touch you or let you anywhere near him nevermind anything further than this. Maybe, maybe he was frigid? Maybe he hadn't experienced intimacy before? Oh god, there went your mind again and you felt a sharp cold jab in your head that caused you to cry out. This time his leather clashed against your hands, his chest collided with you as he pressed himself against you. His left leg was between yours pinning you in a way that made you hold back a cry of a different type. You stared at your lust filled gaze in his mask. "Or maybe your not worthy of touching me." and on that note he let go. You almost collapsed to the floor with the sudden loss of support from him against the side of the ship. You probably looked a wreck, blood was drying on your face, bruises were probably appearing now and you started to feel self conscious. Not worthy? Who the hell did he think he was.. You frowned to yourself, he was right, he was the Commander, the Knight of Ren and a force user. You, well, you was just a blood encrusted technician who was aiming to be a pilot and had a sharp tongue.   
A towel flew your way as he sat down at his pilot's seat and seemed to be checking his shuttle with great efficiency. You wiped the blood away the best you could as you guessed this is what he wanted. "You may have the rest of the day off and technician.. I'd leave that last part out of your report to General Hux." Did he literally know everything? You was thankful General Hux didn't have this ability. You heard him laugh to himself "not this time, you mentioned the General didn't want me to incapacitate anymore workers, technology and resources and a very General Hux thing to do is get somebody report on me so he can report my behaviour to Lord Snoke." You had no idea what he was talking about but you wasn't going to report half of what had transpired between you to General Hux, you wasn't one of his beloved devoted followers, he was a self centred ginger, git, in fact you preferred.. You stared at Kylo not wanting to complete that thought as you realised that cold probing worm was caressing your brain. You could see his shoulders lightly shake as he was reading your mind. Was he laughing? "I agree, but he is your General. Now go play your part and leave". The hanger door opened. You took one last look and this time thought purposefully towards him 'Bye. I'll show you I'm worthy' your lip felt busted as it stretched into a smirk as you exited the shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the fantastic feedback. :)   
> I really am enjoying writing these chapters, they are awakening my muse drastically.


End file.
